Jayden (The Court)
Jayden is one of the main protagonists and occasionally the antagonist in The Court. He is the older brother of Corey. His first appearance was in the pilot episode Wazzzupp Overview Personality Jayden suffers from anger issues, he is known to be a very violent & vicious person when you get on his bad side, he acts as one of the leaders of the group along with Tye. He gets extremely angry when people call his "skateboard" a pennyboard as he hates pennyboards. He often picks on his younger brother and beats him up and he isn't afraid to stand up for himself (as shown in The Bully' '''and Ways To Piss Off Jayden) Despite all this, Jayden is known to be funny, nice (when he chooses) and overall friendly if people get along with him (mostly people his age) In Season 3 like Tye, Jayden has matured a lot more than what he had a year before hand. He has also managed to control his anger issues. This is proven when Curtis calls him a faggot and makes jokes about his weight - something that would usually make him flip. He also seems to get very upset when Curtis begins taking Tye away from him. However, he still does tend to get very pissed off when pushed to the limits as proven when Curtis and himself get into a punch on. Description Like the other boys in the court, Jayden goes through various physical changes. In Season 1 he has long, brown hair with blonde tips. His voice is also reasonably high pitched. In Season 2 he appears to have grown a lot older. Still donning his long, brown hair although this time without the tips. His voice appears to have gotten a lot deeper. In Season 3 his hair has gotten even longer, he has gotten taller and his voice has once again gotten even deeper. Appearances Season 1 *Wazzzupp *Pennyboards *The Spy *The Bully *You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me Season 2 *Ways To Piss Off Jayden *Corey's Strange Friend Season 3 * Curtis Relationships 'Corey' Being Coreys older brother, Jayden loves his younger brother despite him never admitting it. However, Jayden always picks on him and calls him fat and often beats him up and puts him down. The fact Jayden picks on Corey may also be Jaydens way of trying to impress Tye, however this is highly unlikely. 'Tye' Tye is Jayden's bestest friend. It is unknown when they first met. Jayden and Tye are known to get along famously with each other and Tye seems to be more of a brother to Jayden than what Corey is. Tye & Jayden both act as leaders of The Court. Despite being best friends, there have been a lot of times where they have argued or fought, even to the extent where Jayden knocks Tye out (Ways To Piss Off Jayden'). ' 'Cole' Jayden's relationship with Cole seems to be rocky as seen in The Spy when Cole gets caught spying and recording the other boys of the court filming videos for YouTube. Jayden banishes Cole from ever filming with them again much to Coles dismay, however he quickly forgives him and let's him back in, proving that Jayden may have some respect for Cole. 'Dylan' Jayden seems to be friends with Dylan as he is shown hanging out with him in Wazzzupp and again in Pennyboards where he kindly asks him where Tye is. When Tye asks where Dylan has gone in ' Corey's Strange Friend, Jayden says that he is probably inside playing COD, Suggesting that Jayden visits Dylan often. 'Tyler ' Not much is known about Jayden & Tyler's friendship. It seems Jayden has some sort of trust for Tyler as seen in You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me when Jayden is trying an experiment to see if he can have multiple personalities he asks Tyler to hit him across the face, although he may have lost this trust as the punch actually hurt Jayden, causing Jayden to punch Tyler in the face as revenge. '''Munchy Whilst Jayden has multiple personalities in You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me he asks Munchy why he eats so much food before eating a dog biscuit himself, spitting it out in disgust. It is unknown what their friendship is like when Jayden is him normal self. The Bully Jason is Jayden's archenemy. Jayden doesn't seem to be afraid of Jason, this is shown when Jason knocks Corey out when Corey throws a punch at Jason and Jayden sticks up for himself...Only to find himself unconscious on the ground a few minutes later. So far the only known time Jayden has been neutral towards Jason was when Jason knocked Corey out with his board in The Bully and he offered Jason a drag of his cigarette. However, since Tye had a go at Jason for calling Tye a "pussy" Jayden may or may not have lost respect for Jason. Caleb Like most of the other boys in the court, Jayden seems to get very annoyed with Caleb and his whiny attitude and rants about video games. Jayden shows no friendly was towards Caleb and is shown slapping him across the face an calling him a "faggot". 'Riley ' Much like Tye, Jayden seems to be freaked out by Riley as he doesn't look human to him. He gets pissed off when Riley tries stealing Jayden's coke calling Riley a "thing". Jayden is that creeped out by Riley that he even suggests killing him to Tye on which he also agrees on doing. Curtis Upon meeting Curtis, Jayden seems offended by Curtis' rude comments but still acts friendly towards him. However, in his own thoughts Jayden comments on how rude he is and plans on killing him. The day after meeting each other Jayden and Curtis get into a fight with each other causing a massive falling out between the trio. * Trivia *His first appearance was in Wazzzupp. * Like Tye, Jayden has appeared in every single episode to date. * Jayden shares similiar traits with Tye these include: **Both act as leaders of the court **Both seem to get angered easily (although Jayden has an actual anger issue, whilst Tye just gets annoyed easily) **Both ride boards **Both have a family member who is a main character in The Court (Cole is Tye's cousin & Corey is Jayden's Brother) *Jayden is the very first character introduced in The Court, the second being Corey. *It's possible that Jayden smokes, This is indicated in The Bully when he offers the bully one. However, Jayden hasn't been seen smoking on camera and it could be someone else's smoke that was giving to him to give to the bully. *Jayden has knocked the second most people out, the first being the bully whose knocked out Jayden, Dylan & Corey twice. Whilst Jayden has only completely knocked out Tyler & Tye once. * It is indicated that Jayden and Tye are big Skrillex fans. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Court Category:Antagonists